Talk:Captain Atom (Charlton)
Are you sure about Captain Atom, User:Crimsoncrusader? I know Cash Gorman's research suggests that it may be the case, but as far as I know, there is no evidence beyond that. AC Comics stopped using the character as soon as it lost the license, and nobody tried to reprint any of his pre-1977 appearances. --Strannik01 01:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I have researched Captain Atom by checking the copyright office records and psychically checking the comics at my local shops for proper copyright notices. His appearances in Space Adventures occurred between 1960-1961 which means they still need to be renewed 28 years after publication which they where not. First Copy Right Renewals for Periodicals Also as Hero Goggles (formerly know as Cash Gorman) pointed out nothing pre-1977 is registered at the copyright office and all of the issues I've checked from after 1964 (when renewal was no longer recruited) have not had proper copyright notices or were missing one entirely. Now I have not checked every single Captain Atom comic out there yet, so if you only want to include the issues that were not renewed on the page for now that's fine. - Crimsoncrusader :: I am not necessarily against including Captain Atom, but I'd prefer to err on the side of caution. Like you, I would rather not include characters those copyright status may get someone in trouble with DC (or any other company). --Strannik01 17:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I think what we'll do is only include his appearances that occured before 1964 under his silver age appearances and include a disclaimer in the notes section about what requirements you need yo check for to find out if any of his comic books post-1964 and pre-1977 are PD. I added cap since the verison used by DC is loosely based off the Charlton Captain Atom and has a completly differnt costume and idenity. Sound good? - Crmsoncrusader I vote that this page goes up for deletion on the grounds that DC is the only company to reprint these stories since the 1980s, as noted: here / here Also on the grounds that all references on this page lead the DC database/character pages, and there are no references showing the silver age material was inappropriately copywritten, as the issues of Space Adventures and Captian Atom featuring this character do NOT appear on the digital comics museum. In fact, the ONLY current appearance of these stories are in aforementioned DC Archives collections. I vote the same on the Nightshade (Charlton) page on the grounds that her first appearance is also in the same DC archives collection. It should also be noted on the Centaur pages that DC MAY own a trademark for both names, especially the Captain Atom name, considering the ongoing series by DC. Furthermore, I believe that DCs decision to not use Charlton characters in "Watchmen" could have been solved by moving to a different publisher if the characters had truly fallen into the public domain. :I move that you start signing your posts and stop wasting everyone's time with your nonsense. Learn something about the public domain by reading the notes written above by CrimsonCrusader. Nothing you said has any bearing on anything whatsoever.Cebr1979 (talk) 06:18, February 19, 2016 (UTC) I know all about the laws of public domain. I'm saying that there should be refenced proof that there was an improper copyright notice on those stories. Anticopyright (talk) 00:43, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Really? 'Cause, uhm, that's not what you said and, uhm, go read our FAQ.Cebr1979 (talk) 01:39, February 21, 2016 (UTC) :P.S. Here is a link stating no renewal of the character's first appearance.Cebr1979 (talk) 07:37, January 1, 2018 (UTC)